


we have a lot to give one another

by thedeathofhyacinth



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, TiMER AU, and dumb boys being dumb, endgame ot4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeathofhyacinth/pseuds/thedeathofhyacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world so focused on finding your One, Michael Clifford feels left out because he doesn't believe in true love. Everyone is so obsessed with love that they can't see that the best things are right in front of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for sooooo long haha. I got so tired of seeing it sitting on my hard drive so I'll be uploadingit in sections here. (: I'm super excited about this, though, because TiMER is one of my favourite movies and these boys are my life. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! As always, feel free to leave comments or kudos. They're much appreciated.

True love is stupid. 

It doesn't exist. And, even if it did, it's just not Michael's _Thing._ People are horrible things. They wait until you misplace your trust and exploit you for all you're worth. Michael knows he's an easy target- knows he has too big of a heart and gets attached too quickly. But that's why love is stupid. That's why he won't ever let anyone get close enough to ruin him. Ever again. 

It had happened almost every year, with different people. Little crushes on his schoolmates, teachers he'd tried to seduce when he got old enough. They'd all turned him down, but not after making an ass out of him [usually in front of other people or his parents]. He was thankful for that now, however. Each incident had laid a brick and pretty soon, his fortress was impenetrable. 

All the talk about TiMERs recently had him on edge as well. His mother was pressuring him to get one; a little silver stopwatch implanted in your wrist, connected to your nervous system, used to countdown to the day when you met your One. They'd been around a long time [so long that his parents had them- and of course, they were each other's One], but they'd recently been revived with upgrades that supposedly made them "60% more accurate". Yeah, okay. 

Maybe it had worked for his parents, but he was positive it wouldn't work for him. Besides, his would probably be blank- and not because his One hadn't gotten their TiMER yet. It would be blank because his One didn't exist. 

When he told his best friend, Calum, this, Calum had panicked. Calum had been gifted one the day of his fourteenth birthday and once it turned on, there were dashes instead of numbers on the days, hours, minutes, and seconds. The thought of not having a One threw Calum into a panic attack that finally subsided into high levels of anxiety for about two weeks. [Not at all what he meant to do, oops.] 

Normally, Calum let Michael alone about getting a TiMER. It's not like anybody could force him. Besides, they'd beat the horse dead talking about _why_ Michael didn't want one. But, with the resurgence of the TiMERs with the new model, Calum had decided they needed to hit the horse a few more times, just to make sure... 

"I told you," Michael sighs, "I've told you a million times. It doesn't matter if I get one or not- I don't have a One." 

Calum scoffs, looks up from his phone, "You won't know unless you get one." 

"No, I know." Michael hopes that Calum will just drop the fucking subject because _really_ , it's annoying. "Nobody ever wants me. I sit around and play video games and play guitar. I'm such a catch." 

"I like you," Calum is quick to defend. "I love to play video games and we're starting a _band_. You're a badass, Mikey. Your One is going to be lucky to have you." 

Michael watches as Calum's eyes drift to his left wrist, fingertips coming up to trace along the little silver rectangle. He knows that Calum places a lot of weight on finding his One. Living that stereotypical Happily Ever After. But Michael thinks that Calum deserves adventure, a life worth _really_ living. That's part of the reason he's pushed Calum so hard toward music. Of course, he'd fully support Calum going on to play soccer professionally. But the thought of losing his best friend to a lucrative career full of tours and hotels in Italy and France and the States made him unbearably sad. 

But Michael also knows they're good enough to make it. And with music, with Calum beside him, he could jet around, stay in those fancy hotels in even fancier countries. He wouldn't have to wait in Sydney, get a 9-5, and drink himself into a stupor. [Not that that's _exactly_ what he imagined his life would be like without Calum. But it was pretty damn close.] 

Calum's eyes snap up to watch Michael watch him, grin playing on his lips. "I just made a declaration of Best Friendship and you're just going to stay quiet, douche?" 

It's cute how Calum can never stay serious, even when he's trying to be. Michael can't help but return the smile and reach over to tousle Calum's hair. Calum leans into him and ends up with his head on Michael's shoulder, which makes Michael scoot around to where they're comfortably cuddling. It should be weird- they're 14 and have only recently gotten close after being just regular friends for a long time. But, for some reason, it's not weird at all. This is just Them. They cuddle, they throw each other into pools, they sing each other to sleep, they copy each other's coursework, they titter about girls in their class, Calum whips Michael's ass at Call of Duty because Michael lets him, and they may have kissed a time or two [just for practice].  

"You know that I'm the strong, silent type," Michael whispers to Calum, watching him scroll through twitter. Michael's much more into Facebook, but he loves it when Calum reads him tweets from celebrities and comedians. Listening to Calum's giggles between words, the way he can't help but laugh as he talks, it makes Michael laugh along with him, even if the substance isn't really funny. "And you're my tall, dark, and handsome." 

"Please," Calum rolls his eyes, wriggling against Michael. "I only have one of the three and that's just because my mum's my dad's One." 

Michael reaches over to pinch Calum's cheeks, "You'll grow into your chipmunk cheeks eventually, my sweetheart." 

Their night ends with a tickle fight so intense Michael's mum has to come up and reprimand them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support for this fic so far! Enjoy!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos makeme giddy like a schoolgirl! ;)

As the weather starts to turn cold, Calum spends more and more time at Michael's, tucked away under the quilts Michael's granny made. They spend the whole winter break together, just the two of them, hidden away in Michael's room. It's sweet and sentimental. Had Michael known then that in just a few weeks, they'd be joined by another, he would have been far more grateful for the time they spent together. 

But hindsight is always 20/20. 

Calum pokes his head around the door into Michael's room, one hand rubbing a towel against his hair. "Have you seen the post that Aleisha put on Facebook this morning?" 

"I'm not friends with her," Michael says, "she's dating Hemmings." 

"Ugh, I don't even know why you bother with holding this silly grudge. Seriously, are you still twelve?" 

"He started it," Michael reminds Calum as he disappears around the corner, probably back to the bathroom to get dressed. And he's right, technically. He prompted Luke, but Luke was the first one to publicly retaliate. 

"Either way, check out the video," Calum hollers from the bathroom. "You won't regret it." 

Michael rolls his eyes, grabs Calum's phone from his nightstand, and opens the Facebook app. Calum's got, like, four messages from various girls [mostly just them asking what he's doing Friday] and Michael wonders how the hell he does it. His blank TiMER has to be a huge part of it. [Not that Calum isn't cute and cool and funny, but girls aren't usually interested in them.] 

"Stop looking through my messages, fucktit! Play the video!" 

Calum's still in the bathroom, but he knows Michael all too well. It makes Michael smile. It messes with him- how Calum just tunes into him so perfectly. But when they play music together, it all makes sense. 

And speaking of music... Michael gasps as he sees the video Aleisha's posted. It's of Luke Hemmings, his mortal enemy, playing... guitar. Oh, this ought to be good. He clicks play and isn't disappointed. Luke is wearing this awful blue singlet, dopey-eyed as he reads the lyrics off of his computer screen. It's frustrating how he doesn't start over when he flattens a note or strums the wrong chord. Isn't something like this supposed to be _perfect_?! Michael would be damned before he put something this sub-par out on the internet for all to see- let alone have his girlfriend post it on Facebook, cheering him on. 

How embarrassing. 

"Your _face_!" Calum howls, diverting Michael's attention from Luke's video. "What the hell's that face for?" 

"He's making an ass out of himself," Michael points to the screen, to the little pink speakers on Luke's bookshelf. 

"I distinctly remember you having similar speakers," Calum playfully side-eyes Michael, who sputters. 

"They weren't _pink_!" 

"What's wrong with pink?" 

"Why are you defending him? We hate one another!" 

Calum sighs, eyes locking with Michael's. Uh-oh. That only means one thing- Calum's about to have a Very Serious talk with him. [In the moments between the eye contact and Calum actually talking, he has war flashbacks to Calum sitting him down and telling him to stop hitting on Mali-Koa.] "I don't see what's so bad about Luke Hemmings. He's obviously talented. He's a nice guy. Yeah, he makes a dumb face every now and then but it's... kinda cute." 

"He's not a _puppy_ , he's not _cute._ " Michael can't believe what he's hearing. His own best friend, trying to convince him that his _mortal enemy_ is _cute_. "Hemmings is a shit-talking fucknugget." 

"A wha-" Calum seems to decide that it doesn't matter what Michael said. He shakes his head before trying again. "So he told you _one time_ that All Time Low was better than Blink. So fucking what?" 

"That wasn't the _only_ thing." 

It's Calum's turn to roll his eyes, huffing as he plops down next to Michael on the bed. "I'm going to say a sentence. And you're not gonna interrupt me. Okay?" 

Michael nods. 

"I want Luke Hemmings in our band." 

"Can I talk now?" Michael asks politely. When Calum nods, he clears his throat, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "... No." 

"He's _talented_ , Michael. And he's not such a bad guy! He's in my math class and he's actually really smart. And he loaned me a pencil the other day even though he knows you're my best friend." 

"Oh, he's _such_ a saint! Why didn't you say that before?! My mind is _totally_ changed now." 

"Stop being a smartass with me, Clifford. I'm serious," Calum shoots, clearly getting frustrated. "If we're going to be a real band, we need a lead singer. We need another guitar and some drums. We can't make it on just you and I." 

"What's so wrong with you and me?" Michael knows he sounds whingy, like a baby having their favourite toy taken away. But he can't stomach the thought of sharing Calum with someone. Calum's been the only person who really understands him- will put up with his shit. Calum's the only person who actually gives a shit about him and can carry on a conversation about a subject other than the TiMERs and finding their One. With Calum, Michael feels normal. "You're a great lead singer! Our voices sound so good together. And we can hire a backup drummer or something- y'know, like Britney Spears does for her shows." 

Calum sighs heavily, "There's nothing wrong with us and there's nothing wrong with being Britney Spears. Just... give Luke a chance, okay?" 

Michael doesn't like it, but the earnest look in Calum's eyes breaks him. He wants to be famous and he wants Calum to be happy. 

So, yeah, he'll give Luke a chance


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward boys are my favourite to write, can you tell?

Luke Hemmings doesn't have a TiMER. 

Michael keeps glancing at Luke's wrist, which is rude and unnecessary, but he just can't stop. Luke is Polite, too Polite to say anything even though he watches Michael watch him. Every time Michael catches Luke's eyes, he forces a smile and looks away. 

"Would you two just stop being awkward for _two seconds_ so we can do _something_?" Calum throws a pillow at Michael. "Anything, really. It'd be better than sitting here watching you two just stare at one another." 

Michael has half a mind to tell Calum that this was _his_ idea to begin with and that he should be lucky that Michael even agreed to it [and agreed to hold it at _his_ house, of all places], but the pleading look on Calum's face shuts him right up. As much as he tries, however, he can't find anything he'd like to say to Luke. 

"Anything," Calum presses, shrugging at Michael. 

Fine. Okay. Michael crosses his legs, leans back on the couch and says, "We can talk about how much better Blink-182 is than All Time Low." 

Calum's jaw drops, hands coming up to cover his mouth. It feels like an eternity before anything happens. And even then, it's just the _woosh_ of air out of Calum's lungs. 

Michael watches patiently as Luke eyes him, that same dopey look that he had in the video on his face. It's hard to tell what he's thinking since he's so blank. He doesn't look pissed or even just perturbed. Just... blank. 

Finally, Luke responds. He slowly unzips his guitar case, tugging his acoustic guitar out and settling it in his lap. Michael and Calum are quiet the entire time Luke plucks at the strings and adjusts the notes, nodding to himself as he tunes. Just before Michael decides to break the awkward silence, Luke starts to play a familiar tune... 

He doesn't sing along, but he doesn't have to. Michael would recognise the song anywhere. In his head, he recites the lyrics... _hello there, the angel from my nightmare._

Luke is _good_. So good it gives Michael gooseflesh as he listens. The concentrated look on Luke's face, how his eyes follow his fingers on the fret, is so different than the video Michael watched. Almost like he isn't as confident in his ability to play I Miss You like he was Please Don't Go. 

And Michael is actually kind of impressed by Luke- not that he'd ever say so out loud. [Especially not to Calum, who'd only rub his nose in it because it's _Calum_ and that's what he _does_.] His eyes are glued to Luke's fingers, fascinated by the way Luke holds his pick, slumps his shoulders, keeps beat by lightly tapping his heels. 

"Holy shit," Calum sighs once Luke is done. "Do you know how talented you are?" 

Luke shrugs, just a small movement in his shoulders as he tries to hide the smile on his face. 

"I want you in our band!" Calum sounds like an over-excited puppy, scooting closer to Luke on the couch. 

Luke actually blushes, runs his hands over his fringe as he smiles. "I dunno, 'm not _that_ good." 

Modestly looks good on Luke, Michael decides. The way the apples of Luke's cheeks shine pink is endearing, even though he kind of hates himself for even thinking it. He's not a poetic kind of guy- hell, he's got a firm stance _against_ love. But that doesn't mean he can't appreciate aesthetics, right? Even though he's appreciating them on his _mortal enemy_. 

"You _are_ , though! And your voice is great, too. You'd be a huge asset to the band," Calum assures, eyes lighting up as he looks at Luke. Michael gets a sinking feeling in his gut as he realises how Calum is looking at Luke... Calum is so dependent on his One. So excited and enticed by the idea. Michael can only imagine that his heart is racing as he sees Luke's bare wrist. Maybe, maybe. 

Michael actively worries about what will happen when Calum finds his One. He treasures their relationship, how deeply connected they are to one another. What if their bond breaks when Calum devotes his life to someone else? [He's joked before that since Michael doesn't have a TiMER, maybe they're meant to be, but Michael thinks that's a sick joke and God would have to be a sadist to do that.] 

Calum cursing brings Michael out of his thoughts. He's looking at his phone, eyebrows scrunched together. "I've gotta go. Soccer." 

Michael's mouth goes dry as he realises that he and Luke will be left alone once Calum leaves. They've only just been in the same room as one another, how are they going to fare with their catalyst gone? Michael doesn't have much time to dwell on it because Calum grabs his jacket, waves to the two of them, and runs out the door. [Michael will text him later about what a dick he is.] 

The air is thick as Michael looks at Luke, who just looks back at him. _Awkward._

"So uh, Calum told me you play some mean guitar, too," Luke says, eyes glued to his hands, which are fumbling over themselves, nervously tapping on his guitar. 

Despite the utterly out-of-date way Luke said it, Michael can't help but be a little pleased with himself at the compliment. It makes him feel good that Calum brags on him and that Luke's taken notice. As much as he wants to, he's starting to find it hard to hold that grudge against Luke. 

"I'm okay." Michael decides on the most neutral answer he can think of. Some days he feels on top of the world, like he's the most talented guitarist of all. And others, he feels like he can't do anything right at all. 

Luke shifts his own guitar in his lap, feet shuffling together. He's so fidgety that it makes Michael's nerves worse. "D'you maybe wanna play something together? I mean- I can always go home if you want me to, I just thought..." 

"Sure," Michael shrugs. If he's going to hang out with Luke, he's at least going to do it proper. He's not really a half-assed kinda guy anyway. "What songs do you know?" 

"Uh, not too many," Luke admits, shyly smiling to Michael before plucking out a familiar tune. 

Michael closes his eyes as he takes in the notes, head nodding to the subtle beat. Luke keeps going, and when he gets to the third bar, Michael sings under his breath. His voice is shaky, barely audible as he sings the first line, " _3pm, on my feet and staggering_..." 

When Michael lets his voice trail off, he hears Luke whisper "go on". It surprises him, jolts him just enough for him to forget the words. His muscle memory kicks in and after he stumbles, then coughs, he gets his feet back under him. " _Through misplaced words and a sinking feeling, I got carried away_." 

"You have such a great voice." Luke's voice is breathy, hesitant. As Michael looks at him, his cheeks redden like he's just said something embarrassing. There's a pause and Luke stops playing as he and Michael just look at one another. 

Finally Luke breaks the silence, "your One is really gonna hafta like music, yeah?" 

"I don't..." Michael clears his throat. "I don't believe in Ones." 

"Really? I thought _everyone_ did," Luke smiles to himself, clearly amused. 

Michael shrugs, immediately feeling awkward. Just when he thought he and Luke might be able to be _normal_ friends, he has to go and bring up the TiMERs. [Technically, he had brought it up when he couldn't stop looking at Luke's wrist, but he didn't actually voice anything. So there.] 

"I mean, I guess it's kinda intimidating to think that you've only got _one_ perfect person, but there're so many other people out there. Y'know?" [Michael _didn't_ know, but thankfully, Luke decides to elaborate.] "I think there can be so many people perfect for you in so many different ways, so it's hard to believe that you've got a One." 

Michael thinks he might get that, yeah. It seems like Calum was made perfectly for him in a lot of ways- they both love music and complement each other when they play, Calum knows just when Michael needs space or cuddles, they make each other laugh so hard they piss themselves, he knows he can trust Caum with everything. He's always thought there was something a little bit different about him and Calum compared to their peers. Their connection seems to run deeper than all the shallow, drama-ridden friendships he witnesses at school. 

"Did I say something wrong?" Luke's eyes are huge, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows. 

"No," Michael assures, "I'm just thinking. No worries." 

It's so odd to see this soft side to Luke, especially after all of their other interactions. And Michael doesn't want to admit that Calum was right to bring Luke into their circle, but maybe Luke's not _that_ bad. In fact, it seems like Luke is actively trying to be nice to him. 

There's another bit of awkward silence as Luke absently runs his fingers along the strings on his guitar. Michael could punch himself for being so bad at simple human interaction, really. "Um, what other songs do you know?" 

It's stupid, recycled from the last awkward silence, but it's the only thing Michael's got. Luke doesn't seem to mind because he smiles and shifts his fingers into the right position before starting into another song. 

Music is relaxing and familiar and in the five hours they spend singing awful Taylor Swift songs, Michael learns a lot about Luke. Mostly that Luke likes penguins unironically, knows every word to every Nirvana song ever, can whip his ass at FIFA without even trying, and is the most awkward hugger on the face of the planet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the hits and kudos and comments! :D

As the months go on, Luke fits seamlessly between Calum and Michael. Normally, that would make Michael's skin crawl- he's possessive of his intense relationship with Calum. But with Luke, there's something different. Luke doesn't go out of his way to capture Calum's attention, nor does he ignore Michael. Between the three of them, their attention is split equally. And Michael doesn't ever worry that Calum is secretly spending more time with Luke or that Calum is talking shit behind his back to Luke. 

It's so comfortable that Michael wonders what the fuck he and Calum did before Luke. 

He feels cliche when he likens them to a puzzle- feels like everyone says that about their best friends or significant others. But when it comes to him and Calum and Luke, that's exactly what they are. Luke complements Calum and Michael by bringing a bit of seriousness into the group- a certain level-headedness that they so desperately needed. Not to leave out Luke's talent addition to their band- Calum will never let Michael live _that_ one down. 

Even when they're apart, even just during classes, Luke is constantly texting him. Just little things that seem to come to his mind randomly. Like he can't go an hour without talking to Michael, even if it's just "hey the dude in front of me crop dusted me". It's actually kind of cute and Michael wants to punch Luke for making him even _think_ that. 

But it's also quite the compliment. After years of building his walls, there's finally a little hint that someone might actually want to spend time with him, want to talk to him, want to play music with him. It's terrifying and exhilarating all at once. 

Especially when he sees that bright smile, the sparkle in Luke's eyes as they meet in the commons after school. Luke looks so damn _happy_ to see him, like he's waited all day. Michael wants to reiterate that it's terrifying. 

"Did you get my last text?" Luke asks immediately, bringing up his baby gazelle legs to criss cross applesauce them. 

Michael plops beside him, "The one about your parents being out this weekend?" 

"Yeah. They're taking Jack to a tourney and Ben is staying with his girlfriend." 

"And they trust you on your own?" 

Luke playfully glares at Michael, rubbing a nervous hand along his fringe, "You say that like they shouldn't." 

"No, I'm saying that because you're a teenage boy with access to the internet. Does your mum want to wash your nasty cum rags?" Michael gags, pulling a face that makes Luke push him off the wall they're sitting on. 

"Do you want to come over or not? Cause I could easily just tell you to fuck off. S'not like you're my best friend or anything." 

Luke's haughty tone turns Michael's stomach, even though he knows Luke's just taking the piss. Still, it makes him wonder about his replaceability. Everyone else but Calum has left him, so why would Luke be any different? Luke, however, seems to pick up on Michael's distant disappointment and lays a hand on his knee. 

"You know I'm just joking, right? I mean, you and Cal mean the world to me. And m'not just saying that. I've never found anyone like you two." 

The sudden serious turn to the conversation makes Michael even more nervous. But the sincerity in Luke's eyes, the soft tone of his voice, and the way he averts his eyes [like he's embarrassed by having so many _feelings_ ] calms him. He _believes_ Luke. 

He hesitates, taking in a shallow breath, making Luke look up at him. His mouth is dry and he licks his lips. "Same." 

It's just a word, simple and short, but the look in Luke's eyes makes it worth the confession. Luke's slow smile, the way his teeth come out to bite at the edge of his smile like he's trying not to look so excited, makes the butterflies in Michael's stomach worth it. 

"So I can expect you over round half seven?" Luke unlocks his phone to check the time, still smiling. 

"Yeah, I'll text you, mate," Michael assures. 

\-- 

Michael has never stressed over what to wear. He doesn't generally give a shit about the way he looks to other people. As long as he's comfortable, he's good. Band tees and his black jeans are his staple. It hasn't changed since he got his first pair. It's just Him. 

But... 

Something about spending time with Luke [spending time _alone_ with Luke] has him throwing his clothes around his room like a girl going on a date. Suddenly, everything he owns is too tight or too loose, unflattering, hugs in all the wrong places. 

This isn't a date, he reminds himself. Luke doesn't care what he wears. The nervous way his palms are sweating makes him think otherwise. He doesn't get _crushes_ , he doesn't _like_ anyone. He doesn't believe in love. Doesn't believe in Ones. 

Love is _stupid_ , he reminds himself. It doesn't _exist_. 

He especially doesn't like Luke Hemmings, out of everyone. He and Luke don't make sense. Sensible Luke, with all his homework done and being responsible enough to be left alone for the weekend. Outgoing Luke, who is free with his emotions, who manages to stay happy all the time. Kind Luke, who looks at Michael like he's something special. 

Luke deserves the world. 

And Michael knows he can't give him the world. Michael is impatient and secluded and guarded and _weird._ Luke has a perfectly great One and Michael can't possibly be it. And, he knows, eventually Luke will get his TiMER and it'll flash those numbers that count down til the day Luke and his One meet. Michael hopes he won't have to wait too long... 

The ring of "Pikachu" from his phone breaks him from his thoughts and he realises it's almost eight. It's a text from Luke, of course. 

**your still coming over right? ):**

The wrong spelling is cute, Michael decides. Annoying as all fuck, but cute. [And, for the life of him, in that moment, he can't remember why the hell he was ever dead-set against liking Luke. Fuck.] 

**be there soon. looking for something to wear.**

**just wear jammies. ive decided you're staying over.**

Michael has one of those intrusive thoughts that seem to come out of nowhere; one that he, consciously, would never think. 

He wonders if, just maybe, he could let his walls down for Luke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a mammoth of a fic omfg. Bless y'all for sticking with it and hittin' dat kudos button! <3

Luke's house is amazing- high ceilings and real wood floors. They've always hung out at Michael's since he has the granny flat in back, so it's like being in a candy store. Luke makes fun of him, of course. 

"My house really isn't all that great," he says, popping the tab on a fizzy and passing it to Michael. "It's just a house." 

"It's cool," Michael assures, watching Luke over the rim of his can. He seems to blush, keeping his eyes averted. Michael almost likens it to a game- how many times can he let free-emotioned Luke blush. 

Luke grabs a bowl of chips and throws some popcorn in the microwave before he turns back to Michael. "What movie do y'wanna watch?" 

"What have you got?" 

"Loads. We can always raid Jack's and Ben's, too." 

It's a shot in the dark, and kind of a joke, but Michael asks, "Zoolander?" 

Luke nods and _how did Michael know_? Of course Luke likes Zoolander enough to have it on DVD. Of course. He tries not to laugh as he gets the popcorn out and they head up to Luke's room. 

Michael's been into Luke's room twice, but it still catches Michael off-guard. In a good way. It's cliche to say that the room screams _Luke_ , but the posters of All Time Low and Blink-182 and Green Day, the dirty laundry strewn around, the dresser covered in rubber bracelets and cans of hair spray and mousse is just so typically _Luke_. Even the tiny twin-sized bed they pile into, with it's blue striped sheets and Nightmare Before Christmas fleece blanket, is _Luke_. Michael even sees those damned pink speakers on Luke's desk. 

"Shove over," Luke playfully says as he scoots closer to Michael, pulling the fleece around them. Spring is poking its head around, but it's still chilly enough to be comfortable with their body heat. Cuddling with Luke isn't as natural to Michael as cuddling with Calum is. He attributes that to his invasive thought earlier- the thought that makes his palms sweat around the popcorn bowl. 

This isn't like him at all. Completely out of character. Nothing ever gets him this nervous, especially people. Even when he was attempting to get his hot maths teacher to sleep with him in year 8, he didn't get this nervous. And that situation had far more dire consequences than a crush on someone his own age. 

"You look constipated," Luke says, glancing at Michael out of the corner of his eye. 

Michael mumbles out a weak, "fuck off". 

"I will not," Luke throws a chip at Michael, "this is my house." 

So he wanted to play _that_ game. Michael grabs a handful of popcorn and launches himself [the best he can from a sitting position] at Luke, shoving the whole handful down his shirt. Luke flails, clutching Michael as he falls off the bed. 

They're not even fifteen minutes into the movie and they're wrestling in the floor beside Luke's bed. Luke is broader, more muscled from the boxing classes he took for a few months, and easily pins Michael to the floor. The popcorn is everywhere, literally. There are pieces stuck in Luke's hair, falling into Michael's face as Luke towers over him. The bowl is dumped out somewhere to Michael's right, which makes it easy to grab another handful and shove it in the vicinity of Luke's mouth. 

Luke _bites_ him. Legitimately. His stupid, perfect teeth leave indentations in the soft side of Michael's hand and, if Michael didn't like Luke well enough, he's probably punch his guts out of his asshole. As it stands, he hisses out a violent, "you cock!" 

"Don't hate the player, hate the game," Luke says, tone haughty as he lets Michael up. Michael tackles Luke back onto the bed and they wrestle again. This time, Michael gets the upper hand and ends up cackling as he forces Luke into a dutch oven. [He's the best friend ever, really.] 

Once their laughter subsides and they settle back down onto the bed, Luke looks over at him, a somber tilt to his lips. "How did we end up here?" 

Michael panics, completely caught off-guard by the sudden seriousness. "You, uh... invited me over?" 

"No," Luke sighs, seemingly torn between laughing and disappointment, "I mean like, how did we end up being friends? I thought you hated my fucking guts." 

"I did." Michael decides honesty is the best policy and, besides, Luke deserves the world, remember? "Calum was the one who decided I should stop being such a dumbass and give you a chance." 

Luke ponders on that a moment, bringing up his hand to bite at the skin around his nails. "You could have said no." 

"Didn't really want to. As much as it absolutely pained my heart to admit, you're a talented guy." Michael's friendly sarcasm goes over well and Luke subtly scoots closer to him. The movement is obvious to hyper-aware Michael and he thinks his heart may pound out of his chest. 

"Well, I'm assuming I passed your rigorous friendship tests." Luke smirks, even though it comes across more like a goofy grin. 

"You're kinda cool. I guess." 

That prompts Luke to lay his head on Michael's shoulder and flutter his eyelashes, "You mean it?" 

Luke is a big fucking, gangly-ass, annoyingly perfectly-haired dork, Michael decides. But it's endearing and Michael _is_ really happy Calum convinced him to give Luke a chance and he can feel his wall steadily crumbling at Luke's feet and _shit_. 

They're so close, bodies practically on top of one another, Luke's head on his shoulder, mouths within inches. Michael can't remember wanting to kiss anyone as bad as he wants to kiss Luke Hemmings. It's only been since March, a grand total of four months, that they've been acting like legitimate friends. 

"Can I tell you something?" Luke breaks the silence with the whispered question, eyes staring at Michael's lips. 

Michael licks his lips, self-conscious, "Anything." 

"I... I think I like Calum." 

And he doesn't know what he expected. But that... wasn't it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My keyboard for my tablet bit the dust last week. ): Sorry for the delay and the mistakes- I had to finish this on my phone haha! 
> 
> Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates, as well. I hope you get everything you want and more.

In the month since Luke's confession, Michael has built his wall back up. Of _course_ Luke doesn't want him. Why have him when Calum is available? And Calum and Luke get along so well- they're continuously laughing when they're together. They _mesh_ well. They _make sense_. 

And Michael is convinced that he will never mesh well with anyone. Sometimes, he thinks about what will happen when he gets older. Hopefully, he and Calum and Luke will be touring the world, making music that changes people's lives. He wonders if he'll meet someone, maybe have a relationship. It doesn't cross his mind often, but he's still got a glimmer of hope somewhere in him. [The one that made his heart beat fast when Luke smiled at him.] 

But he sees how Luke looks at Calum, and he doesn't miss Calum's shy grin back, either. They're especially flirty at band practices, constantly complimenting and encouraging each other. It's nice, especially since Michael's included in those compliments and encouraging, only in a different way. But he figures that it's okay. Only when he's holed up in his room with his guitar, practising a song over and over, trying to get it perfect for Luke, does it bother him. 

The worst part is that Luke doesn't even notice that something is wrong. 

\-- 

They line up a gig at a local spot in Annandale, just a few acoustic covers, but it's exciting nonetheless. They haven't done much in the way of getting their music out there- hell, they don't even have a name yet. But it's progress and Michael thinks that's enough for now. Realistically, the odds of getting signed are not in their favour, so anything to get their name out is grand. [He really, really thinks that they can make it, but they won't know until they actually get gigs.] 

A week before the show, Luke decides he wants to learn Jasey Rae. Michael busts his ass to learn it perfectly. He spends many a night in Luke's room, guitar in his lap, fucking up the notes more than he gets them right. But Luke is right there, fixing his fingers for him when he can't quit get the change down, singing along quietly. And, as much as Michael loves All Time Low, the song sounds so much better when Luke sings it. 

He mentally kicks himself in the ass. Luke doesn't want him. Pining doesn't do any good. It only makes it worse. 

It doesn't stop him from wincing when Luke smoothly sings the lyric " _don't waste your time on me._ " 

And, despite practising the song until he's almost sick of it, it doesn't make the lyric any less painful. Even the night before they're due in Annandale, going over their set list "just one more time," it hits him just as hard. Michael's a Scorpio and, as much as he'd like to be otherwise, he's a tender heart. He actually excuses himself to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face and give himself the "calm-the-fuck-down-you-loser" talk. 

Calum eyes him as he returns. They've been friend for too long to keep secrets. Michael knows this- knows that Calum knows that something's up. They keep meeting eyes as they practice and it becomes so uncomfortable that Michael concentrates on his fret, the way his fingers move and ache. It hurts a lot less than seeing that concerned look in his best friend's eyes. 

Luke calls a break and leaves his room to go get some chips and water, leaving Michael alone with Calum. The air in the room feels uncomfortably thick and Michael almost uses the bathroom as an excuse again. But Calum comes over to sit beside him on Luke's bed, cuddling close, thigh pressed against Michael's own. 

"Dude," Calum starts, "what's up?" 

"Nothing's up," Michael lies. He can't look Calum in the face, so he just stares at the TiMER on Calum's wrist. The black lines seem to mock him. 

"Don't lie. Something's up." Calum's voice is soft, hurt. 

"Just worried about tomorrow. Nervous, I guess." 

Calum just stares at him, lips pursed. The look on his face tells Michael all he needs to know- Calum is too polite to call him out on his bullshit. 

Luke returns as Calum takes in a breath to say something. Their eyes snap to Luke, who looks confused as to what he just walked into. The blond lets out a huffy laugh and says, "Uh, did I interrupt something?" 

Michael scoots away from Calum, eventually just getting up to put his guitar back in its case. He considers, however brief, just packing up and going home instead of staying at Luke's. But he realises that would be rude and, well, Michael is a lot of things, but he's _not_ rude. 

Luke plops down beside Calum, holding out the beer he nicked from his parents' fridge and the bowl of chips. Both of their eyes are boring into the back of Michael's head and he feels like crawling out of his skin. 

"Tired?" Calum prompts, taking a swig of the beer before passing it back to Luke. Michael wants to punch him. 

"Yeah," he says, instead of punching Calum. It's an alright substitute. 

"We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow!" Luke cheers to no one in particular, the excitement evident in his voice. "We should all get some rest." 

Michael tucks himself into the daybed, pulling the duvet up to his chin as he faces the wall. Luke turns out the light, throwing the room into a weird, complete darkness. [Michael will never understand Luke's love for total silence or total darkness as he sleeps.] 

He's tired- more tired than he's been in a long time. But he still hears the rustling of Luke's blanket and the small laugh Calum lets out. 

Michael has to count to ten, clenching his fists until his nails make his palms bleed before he can calm his heart enough to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it almost ten chapters in without even a mention of Ashton. I'm trash.
> 
> Happy New Year's everyone! I stayed up until 1am when I have to wake up at 4am for work just to bring you this update haha!

Michael clutches the strap of his guitar case like a lifeline as he enters the hotel in Annandale. It's so dark, illuminated only by the strobe lights playing off of the band on the stage. The lead singer is screaming into the mic, veins on his neck popping out. He's got a fringy emo cut and it looks so douchey that Michael suddenly feels self-conscious about his own fringe.

Calum nudges him, grinning toward the stage. He looks so elated, like a kid opening gifts on Christmas. Michael can't help but feel excitement mixing with his nerves, creating a powerful wave of nausea. He shouldn't be nervous- they've gone over the setlist at least a million times since they finalised it. He knows all the notes backwards and forwards; could probably play them in his sleep. 

At least he manages to feel a bit better as he gets to the bar. The pretty bartender grins at him as he sits down and he gets a glimpse of her TiMER as she wipes out one of the pint glasses. Her white button up is pressed and clean, the same shade of pearl as her teeth. "What can I get ya, sweetie?" 

"Beer?" He asks the question as confidently as he can, knowing he's way underage. Her smile never wavers and, for a second, he thinks he may have fooled her. 

That would mean that life is fair, however, and if there's one thing that Michael know, it's that life is utterly unfair. 

"My son will have a water, please." 

"Mum," Michael says as he winces. Sure enough, when he turns around, his mum is right behind him, smiling sweetly. "When did you get here?" 

"Just a few minutes ago. I rode with Joy. We're both so excited to see our boys' first show!" 

As his mum pulls him into a hug, Michael sees Joy doing the same to Calum. Mali-Koa catches his eye and waves. His stomach flutters as he realises that his family- _their families_ \- came out to hear them play. 

"Where's Liz, didn't she drive you?" 

"She's over there, mum, getting a table in the front." 

Sure enough, he watches as Liz scoots between teens doing their best to mosh in the small conference room. She's got her mum-face on, Luke looking completely distraught as he follows her. 

"Well, enjoy your water, honey. I'm going to go sit with Liz and Joy." His mum held him close once more, gripping tight like she was coming to terms with her only baby becoming a man. [Which, he thought, was rather fitting. If this show was a success, who knows where they could end up.] "You'll do wonderful. I know how talented you boys are." 

With a swift, subtle peck on his cheek, she was gone, weaving her own way through the crowd to slide in next to Liz. 

"Okay, now I'm panicking." 

Michael can't help but grin to Calum. Of course his mum makes him nervous. Its quite cute, really. Joy is the least threatening person that Michael has ever met [except for that one time she gave Calum a royal ass-chewing about writing vulgar songs about Michael's crush on Mali-Koa]. 

The band on stage announces their final song and Michael sucks in a deep breath. It was almost time- time to prove to Luke that he could help them make it big, time to prove to his mum that music would help him get out of this shithole town, and prove to himself that he was good enough. 

\-- 

Being on stage gives him more of a rush than weed ever thought about. The lights on him, catching Luke's and Calum's glances to him, it all fuels that storm in him. It helps that he can't really see the audience- can't see if they wince with him when he hits a bad note or fumbles over the chords. 

He hears his mum clapping along as they cover Jasey Rae. They slow it down a bit and Luke drawls out the notes like he's literally ripping his heart out of his chest. Just the sound of Luke's sweet strain hits Michael right in his gut. He should be immune by now. He's heard Luke sing Jasey Rae hundreds of time. But each time, he sarcastically thinks, it sounds just like the first time. 

For their last song, an original that Luke had presented to them a few weeks ago, the lights dim and Michael can actually look out into the crowd. There are few girls from their school, each with iPhone in hand, recording. [Michael swears he can see Aleisha in the back of the room, glaring. He makes a mental note to ask Luke about her later.] Their mums smile and Joy gives a thumbs up. The only person that looks out of place is a short, curly-haired boy whispering to one of the girls who Michael recognises is from his maths class. 

Luke and Calum lead the original song, so Michael sets his guitar down, glad he gets a break. His eyes are drawn to the out-of-place kid, who looks up at them with something that's not quite disgust, but close. 

Michael tries to keep his eyes off of the kid for fear that he looks crazy or interested, but something about the boy seems so familiar. He's sure that they don't attend the same college, nor do they share friends- Michael's maybe spoken to the girl twice in the entire year. 

Luke nudges him to get his attention, smiling playfully. Michael's grateful for the distraction and he taps out a beat on the body of Luke's guitar. He's just fucking around, sure- he's never been a drummer- but he catches the kid's eyes again and yeah, he's _definitely_ sneering. 

Prick. 

They wrap up the show with thanks and a special shoutout to their mums for coming out. 

"It'd also be super cool if you, like, would subscribe to our youtube channel. We've got a few videos uploaded and it'd be cool if you'd comment and stuff. Hemmo1996!" Luke plugs, subconsciously running a hand over his fringe. He looks like he may pass out. 

"Calum, can we see your TiMER?" One of the girls who recorded their set bats her eyelashes at Calum, clutching her phone in her hand. 

Calum lets out a choppy laugh, but says "sure" and holds out his wrist. The girls coo and whisper to themselves, no doubt concocting ways to get Calum alone or even get their own TiMERs to see if Calum's will eventually come to life. It's so selfish and vain. Frivolity at its finest. 

"Now, girls, Calum is a very busy man with his new career as a musician and all- no phone calls after nine and no dating on his own. He has to concentrate on his schooling and his practice with the boys." Joy ushered some of the girls away with her words, the rest with coming up to the stage. Calum looks mortified, like he could melt into the stage and be perfectly okay with it. It's actually quite amusing. 

"I'm so proud of you boys," Michael's own mum says as she beams up to them. 

Liz pulls Luke into a hug when he hops off the stage, whispering something to him that Michael can't hear. [It's probably about how much she loves him, which is super sweet.] 

"Don't stay out too late, okay?" His mum presses a quick kiss to his cheek, looking very proud of herself when she pulls back [ever his mummy]. "No drinking, either." 

"Promise," he says, even though he's sure that the cute bartender from earlier would probably let him pass with a beer. 

Once their mums leave, they gather up their guitars and take a few pictures with the lingering girls. They're sweet, almost sickeningly so. Michael can tell that quite a few of them openly prefer Luke. They stand close to him, finding little ways to touch him on the arm, laughing almost over-eagerly. As much as he's filled that Luke-shaped hole in his wall, it still makes his blood boil. 

"C'mon, we should get going," Calum says amicably as he steps between Luke and the gathering of girls. Michael senses a territorial motive and he's glad that Calum's the one that decided to go for it. 

The girls pout and whinge about them leaving, but Michael breathes a sigh of relief. He's almost exhausted- the show took more out of him than he thought. And just being around such a large amount of people for so long has left him feeling drained. [Funnily enough, he could probably spend every waking moment of the rest of his life with Luke and Calum and never feel this way.] 

As they're leaving, Michael sees the curly-headed boy one last time- sitting at the bar and drinking a bottle of water. They lock eyes as the boy takes a sip, eyes burning into Michael's own. He seems so intense, so full of fire like he's just fucking _angry._

Michael thinks about maybe recommending a massage therapy appointment or something, but Luke takes his hand and drags him out of the hotel before he can even say anything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I try to stick with real-life events, even though this is an AU [technically], sometimes I have to take liberties haha. Also I'm surprised nobody caught a huge mistake on my part in that last chapter. I ninja edited, so have fun trying to figure out what it was! ;D 
> 
> As always, thank you all for taking the time to read my little fic! Leaving kudos and comments brightens my day like no other. <3 Y'all are amazing!

Life goes back to relative normality the next day- Michael sleeps in, curled around Calum in Luke's bed while the sun seeps in. Luke is an earlybird, already sitting up in the bed, scrolling through Facebook when Michael finally blinks himself awake. 

"Mornin', sleepyhead," Luke mumbles as he sees that Michael's finally awake. 

"Morning," Michael echos, setting his cheek in the grooves of Calum's bicep. "What's new on the ol' FaceyB?" 

Luke shrugs, settling down closer to Calum and, by proxy, Michael. "Buncha girls saying that they're going to get their TiMERs this weekend. Some trying-to-be-vague statuses about our show and how hot we are." 

"For real?" 

Luke turns his phone around so Michael can scroll through and see that, yep, girls are talking about them. It's obvious, with the heart emojis and winky faces. Talk of getting TiMERs to see if they can "find their match" is rampant and the girls who already have TiMERs mope around because they're not Calum's One. 

It's quite funny to him, seeing all these girls in a tizzy about him and his friends. He lets his mind wander to record contracts, recording in a legitimate studio, writing all of their own songs and recording them exactly how they want to. In his head, he performs in LA and NYC, London, Tokyo, Rio de Janeiro, Paris, Milan- all the biggest cities in the world. He dreams of getting out of Australia and having people fall in love with their music. Even just the smallest taste has him craving for more. 

"Y'squishin' me," Calum mumbles into the pillow, grumpy. 

"'M not that heavy, jerk," Michael teases, rolling over to where he isn't quite as on top of his bandmate. 

"We're famous," Luke says, setting his phone on his nightstand to shuffle down into the blankets. They're all practically spooning and Michael is actually kind of glad that Calum's in the middle of them. [He really has no idea how awkward he would feel if he was that intimate with Luke now. Calum, yet again, is their catalyst.] 

Calum sighs, seemingly content with the revelation. "Let me know when we get our first million dollar check. Until then, I'm going back to sleep." 

Luke shrugs at that, grinning to Michael like they're sharing secrets. It's nice, he thinks. To have this physical intimacy without it being weird. And even though Michael still feels this tug in him to just lean over and plant a sloppy one on Luke, he knows it's for the better to be content with what they've got. 

A loud grumble from Michael's stomach interrupts his thoughts and causes Luke to side-eye him. He smiles, sheepish, and crawls out of bed. Calum shifts closer to the warm spot Michael left behind and that prompts Luke to follow him. 

"Hungry, too?" Michael asks as he softly shuts the door behind them. 

"A little," Luke admits, looking down at his stomach as if he'll get the answer from it. It's kinda cute and silly, and it makes Michael smile. It hits him sometimes that he and Luke are still young- just fifteen. A budding music career seems to come with the unwritten weight of growing up quick- he sometimes forgets that it's okay to be cute and silly. 

"Want a cheese toastie?" 

"Sure. Orange juice?" 

"Always." 

Luke and Michael work silently together making breakfast [and making enough for Calum]. Michael sets the table, maybe purposefully sitting the two of them close together. If Luke notices, he's too Polite to say anything. [It will take years for Michael to get used to how Polite Luke is.] 

"So uh," Michael starts, picking his toastie apart, "I saw Aleisha at the hotel last night. She didn't look happy..." 

There's a pause and Michael can tell that Luke is measuring his words, "Well, she got a TiMER and I told her that I'm gay." 

"Oh. Well. That'll do it, I guess." 

"It's okay. Like, I love her and all, but I couldn't see myself spending the rest of my life with her, y'know?" Luke shrugs as he takes a bite of his toastie. He talks around it as he finishes the thought with, "The TiMER pretty much sealed the deal." 

"Yeah," Michael agrees, "If she's not your One, then there's really no use pretending." 

Luke looks at him for a moment. "That was really insightful for someone who doesn't believe in Ones." 

"I can still be _romantic_ ," Michael reminds him, "It's not worth it to put all your love into someone if they'll never return it. It's impractical and just a waste of time." 

" _So_ romantic," Luke teases, getting up to clear the plates now that they're mostly done with breakfast. Michael pops the last bit of his cheese toastie in his mouth, shrugging. So what if he didn't believe that he would ever fall in love and get his chance to properly romance someone? That didn't mean he was a cold-hearted bastard with no idea of what a relationship was supposed to be. He'd had plenty in his fifteen years. He knew how to wine and dine someone. It just wasn't worth the heartbreak when they decided he just wasn't good enough. 

He'd found his solace in Luke and Calum and, for now, was content with that. 

"Luke, your phone was ringing." 

Both Luke and Michael turn to see Calum at the bottom of the stairs, one hand rubbing at his face and the other holding Luke's iPhone. He looks half-asleep, quite cute in his oversized pajama pants and sweater [that he stole from Michael, naturally]. 

As soon as Luke sets eyes on Calum, he melts. Michael can tell from the look on his face. It's ridiculous and it makes his stomach twist terribly. But at the same time, it's endearing. Luke cares for Calum so much, and the smile that grows on Calum's face tells Michael that he feels the same way. It's almost like Michael is a spectator- watching two of his friends slowly realising their feelings for each other. 

As much as he wants to be happy, he knows that Calum and Luke deserve it so much more. 

Luke takes his phone, telling Calum that breakfast is on the table for him. They share a smile, sweet and slow. Michael kinda wants to punch them, but also kinda wants to punch himself. 

"It's a message from Aleisha." 

Calum looks up from his food, eyebrows as high as they can go. Even Michael is interested in this revelation and he sighs out a "well?" 

"She wants to go to the movies tonight," Luke says, piecing his words together like they're something foreign to him. "N-not together. But like, with a group of people." 

"Are you gonna go?" 

It's silent as Luke thinks. Michael can tell he's weighing his options- to go out with the girl he broke up with and potentially have a terrible time or turn her down and potentially piss her off enough for her to spread rumours around their college. And Michael doesn't even know if Luke is, like, _out-_ out yet or if he even _wants_ to be. [Really, he doesn't even care that much. If Luke wants to tell everyone, that's fine. If he doesn't, that's fine, too. He's just worried about Aleisha using Luke's trust in her as blackmail.] 

"Maybe," Luke says. 

"Will it be awkward?" Calum asks, picking at his toastie. 

"Probably." 

Michael sits down across from Calum, watching Calum's reaction. Calum's never been the type to be jealous- he's too extroverted for that. But the way he looks at Luke, the curve of his lips, tells Michael all he needs to know. 

"She's just trying to be nice. I mean, it's not like we hate one another. We're still friends," Luke reasons, tossing a can of soda between his hands. "Besides, she said there's someone she wants me to meet." 

That gets their attention. 

Michael feels that familiar twist in his stomach. "Someone as in...?" 

"Like I'm supposed to know." 

"Is she setting you up? Now that she, like, _knows_?" 

Luke just shrugs, popping the tab and taking a huge swig of his fizzy pop. 

Calum, silent this whole time, finally speaks. "That would be seven levels of awkward." 

Michael agrees. Having an ex-girlfriend set you up on a blind date with a guy just seems weird. And Michael knows weird. 

"I guess I'll just have to go and find out," Luke says. 

Michael thinks that could be a double-edged sword. He only hopes that neither side is particularly sharp.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the slowest updater ever haha. Thank you all for the continued hits and kudos- they mean the world to me! <3

_Ashton Irwin._

If Michael could just forget that name ever existed, he thinks he could be happy for the rest of his life. 

In the week since Luke went to the movies with Aleisha, _Ashton Irwin_ is all he fucking talks about. How _cool_ Ashton is, how _nice_ Ashton is, how he wants to suck Ashton's dick. [Okay, so maybe Michael totally made up that last part, but that's basically what Luke is saying.] 

Apparently Ashton Irwin stood up for Luke when some of the kids were making fun of his hair or something. Like a White Knight coming out of nowhere. 

Ashton is all Luke can talk about, pretty much. He's constantly checking his phone for new texts, posting videos to Ashton's wall on Facebook, and using any excuse to bring Ashton up in conversation. It's almost like Ashton is the Regina to Luke's Cady. It's quite gross. 

"That's the fifth time you've checked your phone in ten minutes," Michael reminds Luke, not even trying to hide the edge in his voice. He and Luke are at lunch, sitting in the music room like most days. Luke has his guitar sitting in his lap and he's _supposed_ to be playing, but, once again, Ashton Irwin has dominated Michael and Luke's time alone. Go figure. 

"I don't know when he's got a free moment," Luke says in an answer, as if that just magically solves everything. 

"I'm sure that he'll text you when he's free. Now get out of his arse and play." So Michael's a bitch. So what. He kind of takes it personally that Luke is so into Ashton. On Calum's behalf, surprisingly. Something was different about Luke liking Calum, potentially being Calum's One, than it was with this New Dude. 

Luke looks hurt, gives him the puppy eyes, but starts playing anyway. And for a few minutes, Michael gets lost in the music. He doesn't think about Luke or Calum or Ashton- just about the notes he's playing and how well he and Luke sound together. 

Subconsciously, he slips into If It Means A Lot To You, the A Day To Remember song they had covered back in June. It was one of Michael's fondest memories- sitting in his dining room while his parents were out, watching Luke fuck up the lyrics, having to carry him during the verses, listening to him belt out the chorus. Both of them got really into the song and Michael can recall the way he looked at Luke [he didn't notice the glances and the smiles until they watched the video]. 

He didn't realise that Luke was singing along until his body reacted, harmonising without thinking about it. 

Once they reach the end of the song, Luke sighs and looks at Michael. "You have such a great voice." 

Michael will never be used to Luke complimenting him. "Thanks." 

"I mean it," Luke says, smiling softly. With the look in Luke's eyes, Michael flashes back to the conversation they had the day that they officially met- with Luke saying that there can be multiple people who can be perfect for you in multiple ways. The more Michael thinks about it, the more that he thinks Luke was hinting at polyamory. And, suddenly, it all makes sense to him. 

Luke likes Calum. Luke likes Ashton. 

Luke is polyamorous. 

Not that, well, you can't have crushes on multiple people at once. Luke is just so _serious_. Like, he can be playful and fun, but there's still that underlying streak of dependability and reliability. Luke is responsible. Luke is sensible. 

"You like them both." Michael doesn't realise he's said anything until Luke nods. 

Luke is polyamorous. 

\-- 

They don't talk about it. Really, Michael doesn't talk about it with anyone. He keeps it to himself- processes it as well as he can. Luke liking dudes didn't faze him. Luke liking _multiple_ other dudes, however, _did_. It was easy for Michael to lose to Calum. It was way more difficult for Michael to lose to Calum _and_ Ashton. 

Especially since he didn't even know who Ashton really was or what he looked like. 

But with the way that Luke was constantly going on about Ashton, Michael kind of suspected a hot bloke who was suave and fit and charming. Probably tanned from all the surfing he undoubtedly did. Most likely confident and ruggedly good-looking. Probably all the things that Michael wasn't. 

After spending the weekend cooped up more than usual [he was _mourning_ , okay?!], his mum finally knocked on his door. 

Immediately after the first soft rap, she says, "Michael Gordon Clifford, don't even think about telling me to go away. We need to talk." 

He's got the best mumma ever, he decides. 

So he lets her in and she immediately hugs him because she's the only person who can get away with violating his personal space bubble without asking. She pulls away, hands on Michael's shoulders [he won't tell her she is the opposite of intimidating now that he's getting taller], "And don't say there's nothing wrong because you're my baby and I always know." 

She leads him to his bed, sitting beside him and waiting on him to talk. 

"I... like someone." 

She nods as if she already knew that [knowing her, she probably did]. "What's their name?" 

_Their._ Not _her_ , not _him_. Their. 

"It's Luke, Mum." He waits, practically holding his breath. There. There it was. Out in the open. 

"Does he like you back?" 

Michael lets out his breath- this conversation was going a lot more normal than he expected. "No. He likes Calum. And this Ashton dude." 

"Does he have a TiMER?" 

" _Mum_ ," Michael whines out. They've gone round and round about TiMERs before and he really didn't have the strength to do it again. There was no Ones. Even if, miraculously, Luke liked him back, there was no way in hell it'd work out because Luke has a very perfect, very capable One [or Two] who he'll live happily ever after with. 

She holds up her hands, "Just a question. We could always get you one, you know." 

"And have it finally tell me what I already know? No, thanks." 

"Baby," she says, wrapping her arms around her son, "just because it seems like nobody's interested right now doesn't mean you're destined to be alone forever." 

Michael isn't convinced, but his mum is sweet and that's enough for him. 

\-- 

The next day, November 21, he has a message on Facebook. It's not weird for him to get messages, but this one particular message was, indeed, weird. 

It's from Ashton Irwin. 

He practically shits himself in the middle of maths class. Ashton Irwin [ _the Ashton Irwin_ ] is the curly-haired little fucker that glared at them from the front row of the audience. 

Fuck.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could thank everyone forever for their hits [almost 2k?!?!?!] and kudos! <3

December 3. 

It's unusually warm out- Michael's actually sweating as he watches Luke and Calum kick a soccer ball around his yard. He's not even _doing_ anything but he's practically dripping. It's quite disgusting. 

Normally, this wouldn't be a common occurance. He'd be inside, AC on full blast, ass parked in front of the TV playing Grand Theft Auto or getting his ass whipped by Luke at FIFA. But no. No, he's waiting on none other than Ashton Irwin to come over. 

Luke and Calum finally convinced him that having a drummer would be a great idea, despite his inner jealous rage [hey, he could be honest with himself occasionally] over the damn kid. Every time he _thought_ about Ashton, all the thoughts consisted of the smirk he'd had on his face the night they played the Annandale Hotel, closely followed by Luke's incessant chirping about how _talented_ and creative he was. Please. 

He recalls the night before, how Calum, curled against him, reminded him of the time- not so long ago- that he was adamant about Luke not joining them. And Cal is right, like always. But Michael is always on his toes already- waiting for Calum and Luke to realise they're too cool for him and leave. With the addition of another, he figures that the odds of them leaving him increase exponentially. What if Ashton _is_ as cool as Luke says? Will the two of them grow to enjoy his company over boring, weird, reclusive Michael? 

Michael perks up as Luke full-out sprints to the front yard. _Well, here we go_ , he thinks. Time to meet Ashton. 

\-- 

The first thing Michael notices about Ashton isn't his lack of TiMER or his roaring laugh that slowly fizzles out into a giggle or his perfectly straight, perfectly-styled fringe. No, it's the line of his chest, visible from the deep V of his purple shirt. 

He rode over on his bike, so he's practically _glistening_. Michael sort of hates himself, but his pulse races as he watches the drops of sweat fall into that damned V. Now that Ashton isn't glaring at him, he's actually very attractive and magnetic. 

So maybe Michael could see what Luke was fussing about. 

"We've heard a lot about you, Ash," Calum greets, grinning in a way that tells Michael they're on the same page. 

"Good things," Luke quickly interjects. 

"I'd like to hope so," Ashton says, nudging Luke's hips with his knuckles. Michael swears that Luke blushes and it's cute. 

"We've literally heard _nothing but_ how amazing you are," Michael smirks to Luke, who thas the nerve to blush even harder. "It's been quite sickening." 

The four of them amble inside Michael's granny flat, sprawling along the couch as if this is their normal routine- one they've done for their entire lives. And, Michael has to admit, Ashton _does_ make him feel like they're _complete_. He meshes well, even after only being there for ten minutes, personality blending in like he's always been a fixture. It reminds him so much of when he and Luke met. Like something's just aligned in the universe. 

"Wanna play FIFA?" Luke asks, tossing a controller to Calum because Calum doesn't even need to answer. 

"I, uh, don't really like FIFA." 

The world stops. Michael retracts everything he just thought. _No way_ Ashton doesn't like FIFA. That, like, goes against their whole bro code. 

"Stop judging me," Ashton actually looks rather hurt by the silence. Even though he's smiling sheepishly, something about the lilt of his voice makes Michael feel bad. 

"Well, what _do_ you like to play?" Calum asks the question cautiously, like Ashton's a skittish baby deer he's trying to hand-feed. 

Ashton shrugs, "I'm not really a gamer. I play music in my free time." 

"Get _out_. You're no longer in the band," Michael teases, trying to keep his tone light. 

"I told you guys we should've had 'must play FIFA' as a requirement," Luke joins in. He, however, lays a hand on Ashton's arm, squeezing to show that he's only taking the piss. 

Ashton runs a hand through his fringe [something that Michael will find he does when he's nervous], "I guess I could try." 

"Calum always wins anyway, so don't worry about sucking," Luke says, handing Ashton the controller. 

Ashton's tone is dripping with sarcasm as he says, "Thanks." 

They play a few rounds, Ashton and Luke on one team, Calum and Michael on the other. Of course, Luke isn't wrong about Calum kicking everyone's ass- he practically carries the team by himself. But, surprisingly, Ashton doesn't suck at all. Once he gets the buttons down, he actually gives Calum a run for his money. 

"You lying sack of shit," Calum practically screeches as Ashton steals the ball from him for the third time. Ashton lets out his giggle, promising it's just beginner's luck. 

"Nah, you're really good," Luke assures, casting a sideways glance Ashton's direction. He looks so enamoured, fond in the same way he looks at Calum. 

Michael misses his goal. 

\-- 

As it turns out, Ashton is quite possibly the most talented drummer Michael's ever heard. It's effortless for him to keep a beat and spice it up. Even on those God-awful bongos Michael has, Ashton sounds perfect. He's amazing. Truly. 

"You are one hundred percent, absolutely, positively in this band," Calum raves, eyes lit up. "Even though you schooled me in FIFA." 

Ashton laughs at that, hiding his shy grin by ducking his head. Despite Michael's first impression, he quite likes Ashton. However, he makes a mental note to ask Ashton about those glares. It's more curiosity than anything at this point. 

"We're working on getting booked at Annandale again," Luke says excitedly. He's practically bouncing in his seat. "With a drummer, we could really put on a show!" 

"You guys put on a good show without a drummer," Ashton says. Both Calum and Luke perk up at that. Michael's eyebrows raise- he may get the chance to ask Ashton about his attitude sooner than he had anticipated. 

Calum's own raised eyebrows tell Michael all he needs to know about whether or not he'd put two and two together. "You were at our show?" 

"Yeah," Ashton nods, a hint of a smile on his lips, "I've even seen your covers on YouTube, too." 

"He was the one in the front glaring at us," Michael adds, figuring that was kind of important. 

Ashton blushes, "Sorry. I really think you guys are great. I was having a shit night. And, honestly, I was jealous. You all fuck around so much in your videos and have such a great time together. I can't find anyone who can take music the least bit serious, let alone be as close a friend as you all are to each other." 

So, there it was. Jealousy is an evil thing. Michael knows that all too well. He squirms in his seat. 

"It's totally cool," Luke assures, once again finding a subtle, sweet way to lay his hand on Ashton's arm. 

"Yeah, we definitely fuck around a lot," Calum laughs, gesturing to the FIFA menu screen. "But it's a great time and we take our music serious, so it balances out. Like, the worse thing you can do is take yourself _too_ seriously." 

There's a few seconds of awkward silence and Michael can tell that Ashton is uncomfortable by the way his shifts in his seat. From what Luke has told him, Michael figures Ashton _does_ take himself seriously. With two younger siblings and a single mum, Michael can understand. Ashton probably had to grow up quickly to be a good role model for his brother and sister. 

Sensible Luke, however, chirps, "There's a time to be serious, though. Like Calum said, we take our music _very_ serious." 

"So what do you say?" Michael prods, "Are you our new drummer?" 

It only takes Ashton a second or two to nod. 

And with that, they were whole.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i suck eggs, pretty much. i kinda put tumblr and the fandom on hiatus cause some shit happened and yeah. i guess i'm slowly getting back into the groove, even though my tumblr is dead and probably won't be revived. i hope some of you are still interested in this??? 
> 
> i also realised that i fucked with the timeline yet again- december 3 was their first show as a band??? idk man, i'm just going with the flow by now and hoping that it's somewhat the same as real life. 
> 
> anyway, thanks a whole bunch for the continued hits and kudos and comments! they really do mean a lot, especially since i'm that asshole writer who leaves stuff unfinished hahaha

As it turns out, booking the Annandale Hotel again is easy. Liz has stepped up to the responsibility of being their "manager" and she's the best. Michael is grateful that Luke's mum takes such an interest in their band. And, honestly, they're _really_ good. Michael's heard all of the local bands once or twice [and even some of the bands from the neighbouring cities], but there's something about he and Luke and Calum and Ashton. 

Now all they have to do is wait until the first weekend of the new year. 

He could talk about the way they mesh all day long and never even come close to what they're really like. Ashton has boosted them up beyond just a garage band dicking around with covers. they actually sound like a _real_ band. And with Luke's deepening vocals, all of the exercises he does to keep his range, Michael feels like he's on Cloud 9. If he was sure that he and Calum could make it on their own, he's 100000000% sure that they can make it _now_. 

Their first cover as a band has been a source of many an argument in Michael's granny flat, but they seem to have settled upon Teenage Dirtbag [despite Luke's worry about cursing in front of his mum]. It's a classic that they can all relate to. Teenage angst is so _in_ , too. 

They decide on December 16. It's a Friday and Ashton has declared a massive sleepover at his house. Their summer break starts that next monday, so that means plenty of time to write and get on each others' nerves [psht, Michael thinks that would't happen even if they actively tried]. Luke wants to have at least two original songs to perform and they've got almost a month to do it. Manageable. 

Michael is fidgety through the entire week, but it gets almost unbearable on Thursday. His feet won't stop bouncing and his fingers ache for the strings of his guitar. All he wants to do is sing. It's the only thing that's making sense in this whirlwind of forming a band. 

Luke passes him a note in maths class. Well, he actually lies when he says "passes"; Luke actually hits him in the back of the head with it. Luke sits right behind him and his low giggle only serves to irk him. 

He reads the note anyway, because it's _Luke_ and Michael's still got a huge hard-on for his best friend. 

**'im not ready for summer break. it feels like theres only five seconds of it. but im excited about teenage ~~dertba~~ \-- dirtbag! :)'**

Michael wonders why Luke doesn't just text him because Luke's writing is atrocious and he can barely read it, but he decides it's kinda cute. The line through the misspelling is the icing on the cake. He rolls his eyes. 

**'I know. It goes too fast. But at least we're bringing it in with a bang.'**

Coughing, Michael tosses the note behind him. He secretly hopes that he hits Luke in his pretty little face. 

Then it dawns on him. 

Five seconds of summer. 

He turns in his seat and says it out loud. Five seconds of summer. Luke looks at him like he's mental, but. Five seconds of summer. That's it. That's _them._

"I love it," Luke says as his eyes light up. 

"Mister Clifford, is there something you and Mister Hemmings would like to share with the class?" Their teacher looks very annoyed with them, eyebrow arched sharply. She enunciates every syllable like a sharp knife. 

All Michael can say is, "Five seconds of summer." 

She rolls her eyes and goes back to the lesson. 

But Luke leans forward, lips almost touching Michael's ear and he whispers, soft and sweet. "Five seconds of summer." 

And that's it. That's them. 

\-- 

"Yes!" 

Calum looks like an excited puppy. Ashton buys them all a fizzy at lunch and they toast. To 5SOS. To _them_. 

Michael thought it would be more difficult than this. He was ready for them to overrule his idea for a band name. Hell, he's _still_ waiting on them to realise how lame he is and leave him. [He doesn't think he'll ever get over that fear.] But they all agreed that it was a perfect name. 

The next bump in the road is recording Teenage Dirtbag. 

They arrive at Ashton's at various times on Friday- Calum after his soccer practice, Luke early because he conned Jack into driving him on his way to a date with Celeste, and Michael, of course, is the one dragging behind. 

The three of them are lounged on the couch when he walks in, an almost-empty pizza box at their feet and what looks like a paper plate and an empty Vegemite jar next to it. [Michael doesn't question it.] 

"'Bout time ya got here!" Ashton greets fondly, patting the little bit of space beside him on the couch. Michael discards his bags at the base of the stairs and takes off his thongs. "We even saved you a slice of pizza." 

"So kind of you, mate," Michael answers as sardonically as he can manage whilst plopping down and subsequently wriggling to get more space. The couch isn't very big, especially for all their lanky-ass limbs, so they're all practically on top of one another. And even if Ashton's abs and thighs are hard as rocks and aren't very comfortable, he's still not moving. Ever. 

Luke and Calum are fucking around on one of the Call Of Duty games [Michael's never been one for FPS, sue him], cursing back at what sounds like ten year olds from America. The kids are screeching insults because they're getting their asses handed to them. 

"Oh my _God,_ shut up," Calum sighs out, exasperated at their nonsense insults. 

"You shut up, you Aussie bitch. I bet your TiMER says buttfucker on it!" 

"Yeah, 'cause I buttfucked your mum last night." 

Luke elbows Calum as Ashton erupts in giggles. "Don't say that, they're babies. Not even old enough to have TiMERs yet." 

One of the kids practically squeals, "I'm not a baby! Besides, I bet your TiMER stays blank forever. No one loves an asshole!" 

Michael flinches, ever so slightly. He knows they're just kids who think they're Billy Baddasses, but it hits so close to home. Luke just scoffs and Michael wishes that he could just blow it off like that. But that nagging sensation, that inner voice, is just as loud as ever. _No one will ever love you. You don't deserve it. You're a selfish prick who has done nothing but hurt other people..._

Ashton slowly sneaks an arm around his shoulders, fitting perfectly snug into Michael's side. He must have felt him quaking. It's barely noticeable but Ashton is hyper-vigilant. It hasn't yet been two weeks that they've known one another, but the way Ashton curls against him feels so natural. 

"I bet your balls haven't even dropped yet. Aren't you supposed to be in bed, anyway?" Calum sneers, shooting one directly in the head with a sniper rifle. 

"You camper! That's unfair!" 

"Turn those little shits off," Ashton interrupts. "We're losing daylight, anyway." 

"Bye, cunts!" Calum's voice is so sweet as he backs out of the lobby to turn off the console. 

"What sort of sick pleasure do you get from talking to kids like that?" Ashton asks as he stands, helping Michael up as they make their way to the living room. Michael grabs his guitar, takes a deep breath, and tries to calm himself down enough to perform. This is a Big Deal in terms of the future of 5 Seconds Of Summer. It's their first "official" recording with Ashton, their first "official" recording in the new chapter of their lives. 

Michael puts the thought of TiMERs and bratty kids and feelings of inadequacy behind as they start recording. Ashton smiling at him before his solo makes it easier. 

\-- 

Later that night, after they've bedded down [Luke and Calum sharing an air mattress next Ashton's bed, where he and Michael are], Ashton shuffles around to where he's facing Michael. 

He whispers, soft and sweet, "Is everything okay with you?" 

Michael is unsure how to answer. The truth is no, not really. He's a bad liar, so that would just lead to more questions. Ashton seems like he really cares and Michael so desperately wants to believe he's not like all the others. The others' whose voices he hears during his darkest times... 

"Calum told me you don't really like to talk about the TiMERs and such, but if it bothers you, talking about it better than bottling it all up." 

"I'm not bottling- I don't have a One, simple as that. It's nice to watch you guys fa-- do... whatever. But it's just not _for_ me." It's the truth, watching his best friends fall for each other is beautiful and heartbreaking and makes him feel like he's skydiving without a parachute- like the earth is rushing up at him at a million miles per hour and it's only a few seconds before he hits. Because, like _that_ , it'll all be over. Ashton and Luke and Calum will form this perfect poly triangle and become loved-up and leave Michael behind because _of course_ they will. 

"Love is _for_ everyone," Ashton insists, nudging Michael in the chest, right over his heart. "And whatever this is between all of us, you're not being left out." 

Ashton shouldn't be able to read minds. 

"We're a team and we always will be," he continues. And suddenly, he feels too close. Michael can practically feel the puffs of Ashton's exhale, maybe even the heartbeat in his fingertips where they lay, still on his chest with no intention of moving. 

"No, I--" 

As Michael starts to protest [how could Ashton even think like that?], Ashton is leaning in, pushing his lips against Michael's own and really, it should be weird but it's not. It's Michael's first kiss in almost a year, but his body reacts like Ashton is all he's ever known. They're so in sync, moving to tangle together under the blankets. It's nice- so fucking nice. Michael almost forgot how fascinating kissing is. 

And just as he's getting into it, allowing himself to enjoy just being kissed, Ashton pulls away. "Don't even think, for one second, that you're anything but loved, Michael." 

And with that very final sentence, the two of them sleep.


End file.
